Puertas Cerradas
by Schatten Wolfendorf
Summary: Secuela de 'Una Conversación de Caballeros'. Tatsumi se enfrenta a la raíz de su nuevo extraño comportamiento. ¿Sería capaz de lastimar a Tsuzuki como lo hizo Muraki?
1. Parte Uno

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei pertenece a Yoko Matsushita. La historia original pertenece al AU 'One Thirteen' de Leareth. Yo sólo la leí, la disfruté y la traduje. 

Traductor: Esta historia es un poco más amable con Tatsumi... al final. Tal vez. Ni modo, soy fan del Tatsumi bashing (del Tatsumi todo, para que me hago), ¿por qué, si no, estaría traduciendo este tipo de historias? ¡Go Tats!

Gracias a Raquel y LeiserEngel, por ser mis betas y mis amigas. A Leareth por tener la amabilidad de permitirme traducir sus historias. 

¡Sombras, a mi!

**Puertas Cerradas** **  
Por Leareth (Traducción: Schatten aka Yakin W.)**

Parte Uno

Tatsumi tenía esa mirada de nuevo, notó Hisoka. No estaba siendo obvio, pero considerando la atmósfera alegre y amigable del momento, el silencio del secretario sobresalía como un Terazuma transformado en una fiesta.

Era el receso del mediodía en la División Shokan, y todos se habían juntado en el hospital temporal a visitar a Tsuzuki. Hisoka, como de costumbre, estaba sentado en una silla a su lado, sin decir mucho más de lo que su característico temperamento permitía, mientras Watari le contaba feliz a Tsuzuki sobre su último experimento, ilustrando la descripción lo mejor que podía con sus manos y 003. Al extremo de la cama, Wakaba ignoraba las miradas de incomodidad de Terazuma y estaba cortando rebanadas de pastel para el grupo guardando la pieza más grande para el paciente. Saya y Yuma, para alivio de Hisoka, estaban peleando para ver quién alimentaba a Tsuzuki. Estar consintiendo al shinigami confinado al hospital les había sacado de la cabeza la idea de vestir a Hisoka para que pareciera un pastel de bodas, al menos por el momento. Incluso los hermanos Gushoushin estaban ahí, tomando ventaja de la invalidez de Tsuzuki para sermonearlo sobre los problemas del comportamiento destructivo. Tsuzuki no dijo ni pío. Le interesaba mucho más el pastel que sostenía Wakaba.

Hisoka se desconectó de las conversaciones que había alrededor de la cama y se arriesgó a mirar de nuevo a Tatsumi. El alto shinigami estaba parado enseguida de la puerta, acechando. No había otra manera de describirlo. Tenía los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta mirando a Tsuzuki fijamente. La mirada en sus ojos era desconcertante. No era la mirada de '¡Tsuzuki-san ha puesto el presupuesto en números rojos _otra vez!_', no era la mirada de 'Tsuzuki-san, coma propiamente, está ensuciando todo', no era la mirada de 'Tsuzuki-san, es tan entretenido molestarlo', no era siquiera la sonrisa amable y dulce que había visto a Tatsumi dirigirle a Tsuzuki cuando creía que nadie estaba mirando. Hisoka nunca antes había visto esa expresión en el rostro del secretario. Era casi ilegible excepto por los penetrantes ojos azules. Se veían opacos detrás de los lentes, casi atormentados. Pero aún así estaban fijos en Tsuzuki, con la intensidad de un sol, excluyendo a todos los demás en el cuarto.

"_Mi relación con Tsuzuki-san... ¿le molesta?"_

El pastel fue ofrecido; Hisoka tomó un plato ausentemente. Bien, ¡por _supuesto_ que su relación le molestaba! No eran celos, lejos de eso, le importaban demasiado sus amigos como para preocuparse por algo tan insignificante; era el hecho de que lo que fuese que hubiera habido entre ellos dos hacía tantas décadas seguí ahí, como una piedra en el zapato, e igual de doloroso. Oh, la situación había mejorado desde el incidente con el libro de historias del Conde, claro, pero le parecía a Hisoka más un paso en la dirección correcta que algo definitivo. Luego había sucedido el desastre en Kyoto, y después las pesadillas de Tsuzuki. No habían ayudado en nada. Y _luego_ Tatsumi había tomado ese extraño viaje de negocios del que parecía odiar hablar...

De hecho, ahora que Hisoka lo pensaba mientras se comía el pastel, el extraño comportamiento de Tatsumi había comenzado cuando había vuelto del viaje.

Tsuzuki rió de algo que dijo Yuma, y Hisoka se percató de que Tatsumi parecía sonreír un poco. Pero aún se negaba a acercarse más. De hecho, había estado evitando descaradamente a Tsuzuki últimamente. No sintiéndose bien dejando solo a Tsuzuki de noche, Hisoka y Watari habían estado haciendo turnos para cuidar a su amigo. Sólo él y Watari. Hisoka había pensado que Tatsumi habría estado más que dispuesto a ayudar, pero cuando le avisaron al secretario de su idea, Tatsumi se había negado secamente sin dar ninguna razón. Hisoka había estado demasiado sorprendido para discutir; Watari por otro lado no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y ver al científico rubio enojarse tanto había sido de cierta forma un privilegio. Pero Tatsumi había permanecido inamovible, y en resultado Hisoka y Watari habían tenido que compartir guardias entre ellos. Habían estado haciéndolas por poco más de una semana, y Hisoka por su parte estaba exhausto por la falta de sueño.

De cualquier manera, aunque Tatsumi no quería tener nada que ver con el cuidado de Tsuzuki, aún iba de visita, pero sólo durante el receso del mediodía cuando todos los demás iban también. Según lo que Hisoka sabía, el secretario no había hecho ninguna visita personal a Tsuzuki desde el viaje de negocios hacía una semana, y Tsuzuki estaba comenzando a preocuparse. El secretario siempre parecía tener una excusa para no ir. Hisoka siempre había sabido que Tatsumi era un adicto al trabajo, pero de verdad... las cosas se estaban saliendo de proporción. Estaba comenzando a irritarlo, por que _sabía_ que había otra razón por la cual Tatsumi estaba esforzándose para evitar a Tsuzuki, pero no podía adivinar cuál era. Sin embargo, no iba a preguntar. Tatsumi no era exactamente una persona con la que fuese fácil comunicarse, y eso era decir poco.  

"Aún queda pastel, ¿quién no ha comido?" preguntó Wakaba. Seis shinigami y dos Gushoushin levantaron tenedores llenos de pastel. Ella sonrió, y luego se dio cuenta de que había alguien más.

"¡Tatsumi-san, venga y tome una rebanada!".

Hisoka observó cuidadosamente a Tatsumi. El alto shinigami pareció sorprenderse cuando se dirigieron a el, como si apenas se diese cuenta de que había otras personas en el cuarto, pero recobró el control tan rápido que Hisoka dudó que alguien más aparte de él se hubiese dado cuenta. "Ah, no gracias, Wakaba-san. No tengo hambre."

Saya y Yuma parpadearon confusas, y se quejaron. "¿Qué quiere decir con 'no tengo hambre'?" demandó Saya. "¿Cómo puede no querer _pastel_? ¡Especialmente de chocolate!."

"¡Sí, Tatsumi!" Watari movió su tenedor de un lado al otro como si estuviese ofreciéndole carnada a un ave. "¡Es pastel de chocolate! ¡Pastel de chocolate hecho por Wakaba-chan!."

Tatsumi sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Hisoka se preguntó si nadie más estaría considerando que el shinigami estaba negando con la cabeza porque era una forma conveniente de evitar el contacto visual. 

"Tatsumi."

Hisoka observó a Tatsumi envararse. No sabía si Tsuzuki lo había notado.

"¡El pastel está delicioso, Tatsumi!" dijo Tsuzuki alegremente. Su rostro estaba cubierto de chocolate y estaba sonriendo como si fuese Navidad. "¡Tienes que probarlo! Mira, hice que los demás te dejaran un pedazo bien grande."

Hisoka esperó, aguardando a que Tatsumi dijera algo sobre los malos modales de mesa y se acercara a limpiar el rostro de Tsuzuki. 

Tatsumi ajustó sus lentes, evitando la mirada de todo el mundo. "No gracias, Tsuzuki-san. No tengo hambre."

Aceptar el pastel significaría acercarse a la cama donde estaba Tsuzuki.

"Aw, vamos, Tatsumi. ¿Por favor?".

Algo se asomó por un momento en los ojos de Tatsumi antes de que éste se diera la vuelta. Los ojos verdes de Hisoka se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando sus habilidades empáticas detectaron una extraña lectura del shinigami, como un repentino viento helado en la noche... 

"Dije que no tengo hambre," contestó Tatsumi ligeramente cortante. Por un segundo sus ojos se centraron en Hisoka, y el joven shinigami sintió su rostro encenderse al darse cuenta de que sus observaciones habían sido descubiertas. "Ahora si me disculpan, tengo trabajo que hacer." Abruptamente, dio la vuelta y rápidamente dejó el cuarto.

Siete shinigami y tres aves lo miraron irse.

"¡Bueno, vaya!" dijo Saya indignada.

"El pobre de Tatsumi trabaja demasiado," comentó Yuma. 

"Probablemente tenga algunos presupuestos que cortar," gruñó Terazuma , más interesado en comerse el postre que Wakaba le estaba dando. 

"¡No el presupuesto de la biblioteca!" clamaron los Gushoushin.

Hisoka se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de ubicar lo que había sentido del maestro de las sombras. No fastidio, ni preocupación, sino... ¿miedo?

El empata parpadeó dos veces. Miedo era una de las últimas cosas que esperaría sentir de Tatsumi. Ciertamente no miedo a Tsuzuki. En realidad, no, Tatsumi no estaba asustado exactamente de Tsuzuki, pero el shinigami de ojos púrpura era seguramente una gran parte de lo que estaba mal con Tatsumi.

Miró a su compañero de reojo. La sonrisa usual de Tsuzuki había desaparecido y el resto del pastel estaba olvidado en su regazo. Sus ojos estaban dolidos mientras miraba hacia la puerta. 

Del otro lado de la cama, Watari siguió la mirada triste de Tsuzuki hacia la puerta por la que Tatsumi se había ido. El rostro del científico se oscureció, y miró enojado hacia el pasillo.

"¿Cuál demonios es su problema?" gruñó.


	2. Parte Dos

Disclaimer:Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei pertenece a Yoko Matsushita. La historia original pertenece al AU 'One Thirteen' de Leareth. Yo sólo la leí, la disfruté y la traduje. 

Traductor: ¡Este capítulo fue horrible! Me la pasé gritando casi todo el tiempo, ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¡No me gusta que enfrenten a Watari y Tatsumi! Yo se que en el fondo se aman... lol, en este AU no, pero de todas maneras cada recriminación de Watari era un puñal en mi corazón (¡y me refiero a un cuchillo! ¡No te rías, Leiser!). 

Gracias, como siempre, a mis betas, Raquel y LeiserEngel, sin quienes este fic tendría un montón de errores gramaticales y de narración. A Leareth por permitirme traducir sus historias y ser tan amable con todas mis preguntas.

¡Sombras, a mi!

**Puertas Cerradas - Parte Dos**

Watari casi no había dormido y estaba de muy mal humor. Esa combinación era posiblemente la razón por la que se estaba dirigiendo a la oficina de Konoe, donde Tatsumi trabajaba, para liberar algo de la tensión. La mayoría de las personas inteligentes se mantenían a distancia del secretario, y a Watari le gustaba pensar que era una persona muy inteligente.

Sin embargo, las personas inteligentes también solían ser suicidas.

La puerta estaba cerrada y con llave, una pista poco sutil de que la persona adentro no quería ser molestada. Watari no le puso atención y golpeó secamente la superficie de madera. Luego cruzó los brazos y tamborileó en su brazo con sus dedos, esperando una respuesta.

"¿Quién es?".

Watari tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. "Soy yo, Tatsumi. Abre la puerta."

"Estoy ocupado, Watari-san," fue la poco sorprendente respuesta. "Venga más tarde."

"Eso no va a suceder." Tatsumi no podía verlo, pero el rostro de Watari era decidido. "Abre la puerta."

Hubo un sonido de exasperación del otro lado de la puerta. "Para lo que sea que quiera verme, Watari-san, estoy seguro que puede esperar."

"No, no puede." Los ojos de Watari tiraban puñales a la madera inocente. "Abre la puerta o vas a tener que comprar una nueva."

"Difícilmente. Simplemente deduciría el costo de la nueva de su salario."

Watari se pateó mentalmente a sí mismo por olvidar que no tenía sentido amenazar financieramente al contador del departamento. "Aún así tendrías que vivir con la corriente de aire y no tendrías ninguna privacidad hasta que instalaran la puerta nueva," contestó. "Mira, voy a entrar te guste o no, así que podrías intentar ser amable."

El silencio reinó del otro lado de la puerta. Luego hubo algunos gruñidos de enojo que hicieron que Watari comenzara a temer por su salud, sin embargo permaneció resuelto en su lugar mientras la puerta se abría un poco para revelar a un muy fastidiado Tatsumi. "Son las ocho treinta de la mañana. El turno no comienza hasta las nueve. Usted, por hábito, no llega a la oficina hasta pasado el cuarto. ¿Qué, en el nombre de Enma, está haciendo aquí?".

Watari le dirigió una mirada helada. "He tenido que quedarme en el hospital para cuidar a Tsuzuki a partir de las 3 a.m. todas las noches desde la semana pasada, en caso de que no lo sepas. Oh, uuups." Pasó una mano frente a Tatsumi en un movimiento de dramático rechazo. "No puedes saberlo, porque no te importa."

Tuvo el placer de mirar al secretario encogerse espasmódicamente. "¿Qué es lo que quiere?" preguntó Tatsumi fríamente. 

"Necesito hablar contigo," contestó el científico.

"¿Sobre?".

"Tsuzuki."

Sin advertencia la puerta fue cerrada con fuerza, o tan cerrada como podía estar con los dedos de Watari de por medio. El shinigami rubio gritó de dolor, agitando la mano lastimada en el aire hasta que sanó, pero al menos Tatsumi no había podido cerrar la puerta. En cambio, la volvió a abrir y miró las cabriolas de Watari con una sonrisa satisfecha. 

"Se lo ganó."

Watari rechinó los dientes. "Sicótico sadista. Te gusta lastimarme, ¿no es cierto?".

Watari no lo había dicho en serio, así que quedó bastante sorprendido cuando Tatsumi pareció congelarse en la puerta y mirarle asombrado. Por un momento Watari tuvo la lejana esperanza de obtener simpatía del shinigami obsesionado por el control, pero ésta desapareció rápidamente al darse cuenta de que Tatsumi estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara de nuevo.

"¡H-hey, espera un segundo!" Esta vez Watari pudo obstruir la puerta con su bota, lo que le permitió insertar también un hombro y evitar que Tatsumi le dejara fuera de la oficina. "Sólo déjame entrar, ¡¿quieres?! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!."

"Estoy. Ocupado." Tatsumi contestó, luchando por cerrar la puerta con poco éxito.

Watari se las arregló para abrir la puerta un poco más y mirar a Tatsumi a los ojos. "¿Demasiado ocupado para hablar de Tsuzuki? Tienes que estar bromeando."

Tatsumi lo miró fijamente. Dejó la puerta abrirse. Tomado por sorpresa, Watari cayó por la entrada para ser recibido dolorosamente por el piso de la oficina en su cara. Tatsumi caminó de regreso a su escritorio y le puso al estado actual de Watari la misma atención que le habría puesto a una mosca. "Lo que sea que quiera decir, hágalo rápido,"  dijo brevemente, arreglando varios papeles. 

Watari se levantó y acomodó sus lentes. La puerta tras él seguía abierta; Tatsumi la había dejado así probablemente para poder sacarlo en caso de que la conversación se volviese demasiado incómoda. Lo cual iba a suceder definitivamente. Watari estaba determinado a hacer que Tatsumi le escuchara, así que cerró la puerta y le puso el seguro. Tatsumi levantó una ceja respecto a esa acción, pero de todas maneras  no dijo nada y regresó a seguir organizando papeles, ignorando a Watari mientras el científico se paraba frente al escritorio intentando encontrar una manera de empezar. No era sencillo.

"Tsuzuki está preocupado por ti," dijo finalmente.

El sonido de papeles moverse. "¿En serio?" preguntó Tatsumi en un tono neutral. 

"Sí."

"¿Y por qué es eso?".

"Oh, vaya, ¿tendrá algo que ver con el hecho de que lo has estado evitando por más de una semana? Nah, no puede ser," respondió Watari, escurriendo sarcasmo como un helado derritiéndose.

"¿De qué está hablando? Lo visité apenas ayer."

El shinigami rubio le dirigió al otro una mirada de apenas contenida paciencia. "Y permaneciste todo el tiempo acechando desde la puerta sin decir nada así que igual y podías no haber estado ahí en realidad. Igual que el día anterior, y el día anterior a ese. Y el día anterior, y el anterior también."

"He estado ocupado."

"¿Muy ocupado para visitar a Tsuzuki por cinco minutos para demostrarle que te importa? Está comenzado a pensar que ya no lo haces, ¿sabes?". Las manos de Tatsumi parecieron congelarse por una décima de segundo. Watari lo miró cuidadosamente. "¿Y sabes qué? Yo también estoy comenzado a dudar que te importe."

Más movimiento de papeles. Repentinamente parecían demasiado ruidosos. Tatsumi no levantó la vista de su trabajo. Watari tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y continuó.

"Aún tiene pesadillas, ¿lo sabías? Las mismas, una y otra vez. Ya no está tan mal, pero Hisoka-kun está al borde del agotamiento por cuidar de él cada noche. Igual yo. Pero no nos molesta, porque las pesadillas no son tan malas cuando alguien se queda con él. Hisoka-kun es más útil que yo, pero aún así no es suficientemente bueno, porque ambos estamos a punto de caer sobre una mesa, pero no podemos porque Tsuzuki podría tener otro ataque. Si tuviésemos una tercera persona para ayudar las cosas serían mucho más sencillas, pero no la tenemos, ¿verdad, _Tatsumi_?" El secretario había estado arreglando el mismo montón de papeles por los últimos cinco minutos, y Watari cerró sus puños lleno de frustración. "Ni siquiera estamos hablando sobre trabajo o deber; simplemente amigos ayudándose a cuidar a otro amigo. Sé que no puedo esperar nada caritativo de ti, pero vamos, Tatsumi, ¡¿que ni siquiera te _importa_?!."

Watari estaba casi gritando, pero eso no importaba en lo más mínimo ahora que una semana de irritación, rabia y falta de sueño encontraba una salida. Tatsumi permanecía organizando documentos. "¡¿No te importa que al paso que vamos Hisoka-kun y yo vamos a acabar en las camas del hospital?! ¿¡No te importa que tu ex compañero no puede tener una noche de descanso decente porque ninguno de nosotros –incluyéndote a ti– pudo protegerlo de un sadista doctor predador sexual!?".

Se escuchó el sonido de papel siendo arrugado. Watari recobró el aliento, forzándose a calmarse. Las manos de Tatsumi estaban blancas de tan apretadas. Continuó en silencio. Sólo hizo que Watari se enfureciera más. Tsuzuki ya había tenido suficiente, y Tatsumi lo estaba lastimando aún más con su _estúpida_ actitud...

"Estabas dispuesto a dejar morir a Tsuzuki in Kyoto," continuó Watari. Su voz era fría, llena de desdén, expresando perfectamente el disgusto que aún sentía por el tema. "Tsuzuki es probablemente la única persona en Meifu que te importa más allá del punto de ser simplemente útil. Odiaría pensar en lo que hubieras hecho si hubiese sido Terazuma o yo el que estuviese en el lugar de Tsuzuki."

Ninguna respuesta. El científico tuvo que forzarse a no acercarse al hombre y golpearlo en la cabeza.

"Preguntó por ti la última noche. Hisoka-kun y yo tuvimos que despertarlo porque estaba teniendo otra pesadilla. Después de calmarse nos miró y preguntó por qué Tatsumi no estaba ahí. Hisoka-kun tuvo que decirle que tenías trabajo que hacer. La misma excusa que le hemos estado dando toda la semana. No lo creyó. Ni siquiera tú trabajas a las cuatro de la mañana."

De nuevo, ninguna respuesta.

"No te importa, ¿no es cierto? Eres un bastardo sin corazón que va y se encierra en su oficina porque  no tienes ganas de lidiar con la gente. ¿O es que estás asustado de algo? Si ese es el caso, entonces eres un maldito cobarde, y esa es una de las últimas cosas que pensé que estaría diciendo a Tatsumi Seiichiro."

No hubo respuesta. 

"¡¿No vas a decir nada?! ¿O sólo vas a esconderte aquí con tus cuentas y pudrirte?".

Silencio. Entonces, justo cuando Watari estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar de nuevo, Tatsumi levantó la cabeza. Watari no podía ver el rostro detrás del brillo de los lentes, pero sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal y deseó estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí, dentro del rango de ataque de Tatsumi.

"¿Ya terminó?".

Tatsumi habló tan suavemente que a Watari por poco se le escapa la amenaza oscura y peligrosa en ellas. Tragó con fuerza, preguntándose si había presionado demasiado al maestro de las sombras. Por otro lado, que Tatsumi se enfadara por el tema era un buen signo. Watari estaba seguro de que Tatsumi estaba meramente negando algo, qué, no sabía, y que con un poco de estira y afloja, podría forzarlo a hacer algo al respecto. 

Esperó pacientemente a que Tatsumi dijera algo, cualquier cosa. 

Nada. 

Tatsumi estaba ahí parado, perfectamente firme detrás de su escritorio y sus papeles, tan quieto como una estatua e igual de frío, mirando a Watari como si todo esto no fuese nada más que una pérdida de su tiempo. Las manos del científico se apretaron en puños al darse cuenta de que había perdido. Tatsumi permaneció simplemente ahí. 

Finalmente, Watari levantó sus manos al aire lleno de disgusto.

"Me rindo." Exasperado más allá de las palabras, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. "No sé por qué me molesté. No es mi problema que seas un idiota, excepto por el hecho de que estás lastimando a Tsuzuki con tu actitud obstinada." Dándole vuelta a la manija, Watari disparó una última bala de desdén por sobre su hombro antes de irse. 

"Pensé que eras más hombre que esto, Tatsumi. Parece que estaba equivocado."

La puerta se cerró tras él. 

Era una lástima que la puerta no tuviese una ventana en ella. Incluso si la tuviera, Watari estaba demasiado enojado para molestarse y mirar atrás. De otra manera, podría haber visto que en cuanto estuvo solo, Tatsumi se dejó caer sobre su silla y escondió su rostro entre sus manos con un largo y tembloroso suspiro.


	3. Parte Tres

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei pertenece a Yoko Matsushita. La historia original pertenece al AU 'One Thirteen' de Leareth. Yo sólo la leí, la disfruté y la traduje. Traductor: Estos capítulos estaba listos desde Marzo, pero no habían sido ... betados? No.. bueno, corregidos por mis queridas lectoras beta. Gracias a Raquel y a LeiserEngel por haber hecho la revisión (¡ajá! Revisión es la palabra), y a Leareth por permitirme ponerme a jugar con sus historias. ¡Sombras, a mí!  
  
Parte Tres  
  
"Uh, oh."  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
Watari gruñó algo suavemente al recoger los platos, vasos, cubiertos y bebidas. "Olvidé el pastel."  
  
Hisoka elevó la mirada exasperado, y Tsuzuki entró en pánico. "¡No puedes haber olvidado el pastel!"  
  
Watari movió sus manos rápidamente buscando calmarlo. "¡Está bien, está bien! Seguramente sólo lo dejé en el laboratorio." Se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta. "Dame un segundo; ¡vuelvo enseguida!"  
  
Hisoka suspiró cuando el científico rubio desapareció. Se volvió hacia Tsuzuki, que estaba sentado en la cama con orejas de cachorro caídas y una expresión de dolor, y suspiró de nuevo. "¿En realidad crees que deberías comer pastel mientras aún estás en el hospital?"  
  
Tsuzuki se dirigió a él con una sonrisa inocente y una cola de perrito feliz. "¡Por supuesto! ¡El pastel es la mejor medicina del mundo!" Hisoka lo miró por un momento y la sonrisa de Tsuzuki disminuyó un poco. "Ok, ok, tal vez no - ¡pero de todas maneras es bueno!"  
  
Los ojos verdes giraron a punto de perder la paciencia. Luego miraron a Tsuzuki de arriba abajo. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó Hisoka quedamente.  
  
Tsuzuki le observó confundido por un segundo, y luego sonrió un poco. "Sí. Estoy bien."  
  
Hisoka tenía la sensación de que esa no era del todo verdad. "¿Estás seguro?"  
  
"Sí, estoy seguro. Los shinigami nos recuperamos rápido, ¿recuerdas?" Los ojos de Tsuzuki miraban hacia la cama, notó Hisoka. Los shinigami se curan rápido físicamente, pero estoy preocupado por la parte emocional, Tsuzuki. Me doy cuenta de que estás fingiendo.  
  
Como presintiendo el rumbo de los pensamientos de su compañero, Tsuzuki volvió a hablar. "Estoy bien, en serio, Hisoka. Es el pasado, se acabó, puedo olvidar..." Hisoka no sabía si Tsuzuki trataba de convencerlo a él o sí mismo. "Además," agregó rápidamente, dedicándole al joven shinigami una sonrisa brillante. "Te tengo a ti para cuidarme, ¿no es cierto?"  
  
Avergonzado, Hisoka miró hacia otro lado. "Sólo idiotas hacen preguntas tan estúpidas como esa."  
  
Tsuzuki ya estaba acostumbrado al temperamento de su compañero. "Gracias, Hisoka.," dijo agradecidamente.  
  
Watari escogió ese momento para volver con el pastel. "Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, como correctamente predije, esta dulce mezcla de los ingredientes más finos que el hombre puede comprar, decorada con rico chocolate, espesa crema y las más jugosas fresas del jardín del Conde, ¡estaba exactamente donde lo había dejado!" anunció triunfante, colocando la pieza en la mesita de al lado en una sorprendente pose. "¡Soy todo un genio!"  
  
Hisoka volvió a girar los ojos mientras su compañero vitoreaba alegremente a Watari y se levantaba para buscar el cuchillo del pastel.  
  
Era la última noche de Tsuzuki en el hospital, así que él, Watari y Hisoka estaban teniendo una pequeña fiesta. Watari había traído el pastel y las bebidas (había querido traer sake, pero el cuerpo de Hisoka era de sólo 16 años y Tsuzuki era técnicamente todavía un paciente del hospital, así que se había conformado con vino sin alcohol), y Hisoka había traído los platos y los cubiertos. Después de comer, Watari y Hisoka entretuvieron a Tsuzuki con varios reportes de los sucesos diarios in JuOhCho. Watari contaba más que Hisoka; el joven shinigami no era muy hablador, así que sólo escuchaba la plática del científico, interrumpiendo algunas veces para hacer un seco comentario propio. El efecto que esto generaba era como un oxidado coche deteniéndose y arrancando continuamente, y era tan entretenido como las historias en sí.  
  
"Entonces, los Gushoushin se acercan a Terazuma reclamándole por los libros que no ha devuelto, y Terazuma retrocedió sin ver a donde iba," dijo Watari. Sus ojos se cerraron detrás de sus lentes. "De lo que no se dio cuenta fue de que Hisoka-kun estaba atrás de él, así que antes de darnos cuenta, se estrelló contra Hisoka-kun y teníamos un león negro rampante suelto." El científico hizo una pausa en su anécdota mientras Tsuzuki se recargaba en las almohadas y se reía. Del otro lado de la cama, Hisoka no estaba para nada entretenido, sentado con los brazos cruzados. "¡Fue muy gracioso, te lo digo! Los Gushoushin volaban hacia todos lados buscando dónde esconderse, Hisoka-kun estaba boqueando como un pez a un lado-"  
  
"No estaba boqueando," dijo Hisoka. "Sólo me quedé parado parpadeando."  
  
"-parpadeando a un lado, Saya y Yuma riéndose como locas hasta que Terazuma se acercó demasiado y empezaron a gritar, mientras yo corría a buscar a Wakaba-chan antes de que algo fuera destruido." Watari sonrió mientras Tsuzuki trataba de formarse una imagen mental en su cabeza. "Por suerte estaba en el cuarto de al lado y le puso el hechizo a Terazuma realmente rápido, así que lo único que tuvimos que hacer fue limpiar lo más rápido posible antes de que Tatsumi llegara a ver qué estaba sucediendo y nos demandara a todos por daños."  
  
Tsuzuki rió de nuevo, y Watari y Hisoka casi podían ver las figuras de sus colegas caminado por la mente de su amigo que sonreía al imaginarse la historia. Pero luego la sonrisa disminuyó y desapareció, y ambos supieron que una persona había caminado en el territorio de los pensamientos de Tsuzuki, trayéndole confusión y tristeza. Hubo un incómodo silencio por unos momentos, Watari y Hisoka se sentían poco dispuestos a hablar del tema, no sabiendo exactamente qué decir. Habían, por supuesto, invitado a Tatsumi a la fiesta. Tatsumi no estaba ahí.  
  
Tsuzuki miró a uno, y luego al otro de sus amigos. "Supongo que Tatsumi está bastante molesto," dijo suavemente. "¿Cómo está?"  
  
Hisoka y Watari intercambiaron una mirada. Uno de ellos estaba enojado. El otro estaba inseguro. "Uh, está bien, creo," dijo Hisoka finalmente. "Se queda prácticamente todo el día en su oficina, así que..."  
  
"Se está portando como un idiota," dijo Watari disgustado. "Un total y completo idiota."  
  
Tsuzuki parpadeó. "¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿Se encuentra bien?"  
  
Watari encogió los hombros. "No me sorprendería si se causara una ulcera trabajando de más, pero sí, está bien. Está tan bien que ha estado enojándose con todo el mundo últimamente y siendo el secretario del infierno. No que no fuese malvado y aterrador antes, pero en la última semana ha llegado al grado de que si lo vemos llegar, buscamos una excusa para estar en otra parte."  
  
Tsuzuki parpadeó de nuevo. "¿Por qué está siendo Tatsumi extra malvado y aterrador?"  
  
Watari y Hisoka se miraron mutuamente. "Tú eres el empata, muchacho," dijo el científico con un encogimiento en hombros.  
  
Hisoka negó con la cabeza. "Puedo decirles qué emociones está sintiendo Tatsumi-san, no puedo decirles por qué se siente así. ¿Por qué no nos dices tú? Tienes más tiempo conociéndolo."  
  
Watari rió. "Tengo el tiempo suficiente conociendo al maniático del control para saber que si no quiere decirte algo, no lo hará. Además, es fantástico en ocultarle cosas a los demás y es más terco que una mula."  
  
"¿Pero no tienen alguna idea?" preguntó Tsuzuki lastimosamente.  
  
Hisoka parecía pensativo. "Tatsumi-san está-" se refrenó a sí mismo, a punto de decir 'asustado' pero decidió que no serviría decirle eso a Tsuzuki, "-está preocupado por algo. No quiere pensar en eso, así que está tratando de distraerse en el trabajo."  
  
"¿Qué, preocupado porque no dé el balance de las cuentas del departamento este año?" preguntó Watari cínicamente. "Tsuzuki aquí presente hizo estallar el lugar de nuevo - ups, lo siento," dijo rápidamente, viendo la expresión dolida de Tsuzuki.  
  
Hisoka negó con la cabeza. "No, no es eso. Es algo más personal. No me pregunten qué," dijo rápidamente, mirando la expresión de los otros. "No debería estar diciendo cosas sobre las emociones de las otras personas, y además, ya no puedo investigar más porque Tatsumi me descubrió."  
  
Tsuzuki no quitó la vista de su compañero. "¿Puedes decirnos algo para poder ayudarlo? Quizás podamos hablar con él o algo."  
  
"¿Hablar con él?" Watari rió. "Ya lo intenté. Me dirigió la helada mirada de la muerte y me machucó la mano con la puerta."  
  
"Y yo no voy a hablar con él," dijo Hisoka firmemente. "¿Crees que es malo que te descubran hablando de alguien a sus espaldas? Es aún peor que te descubran mirando las emociones de los demás."  
  
"Pero él es amable contigo," objetó Tsuzuki.  
  
"Bueno, no me siento cómodo al respecto."  
  
El cuarto quedó en silencio por unos pocos minutos. Luego Watari miró a Tsuzuki. "Tú ve a hablar con él."  
  
Los ojos de Tsuzuki se volvieron enormes. "¡¿Yo?!" graznó.  
  
"Sí, tú. Sales del hospital mañana, ¿no es cierto? Ve a hablar con él entonces. Tira la puerta si es necesario."  
  
"Pero, pero-" Tsuzuki miró a Hisoka buscando apoyo, pero su compañero meramente cruzó los brazos y levantó una ceja. Tsuzuki se encogió. "Hisokaaaaa."  
  
El joven shinigami permaneció inamovible. "Tú eres su viejo compañero." Por sobre la cabeza de Tsuzuki observó a Watari, ambos compartiendo el mismo pensamiento; si Tsuzuki era el problema de Tatsumi, entonces Tsuzuki tal vez pudiese arreglarlo. "Tienes la mejor oportunidad de todos nosotros de hacerle razonar."  
  
Tsuzuki rió un poco. "No ha venido a visitarme en toda la semana; dudo que quiera hablar conmigo." Su tono de voz era ligero al decirlo, pero Hisoka y Watari notaron que se negaba a mirarlos. "Pero bueno, yo iré a hablar con él. Pero no en el trabajo, detesta eso."  
  
"¿Irás a su departamento, entonces?" preguntó Hisoka.  
  
Tsuzuki se encogió en hombros. "Supongo. Necesito caminar de todas maneras. He estado aquí acostado demasiado tiempo."  
  
"Bueno, mañana te vamos a correr de aquí," dijo Watari. Volteó a ver su reloj. "Voy a dormir un poco. Hisoka-kun, te quedas, ¿cierto?"El joven shinigami asintió. "Bien, regresaré como a las 3 a.m. para relevarte."  
  
Tsuzuki miró a sus amigos. "Ustedes dos se ven tan cansados," dijo suavemente.  
  
El rostro amable de Watari se oscureció. "No comiences de nuevo con el ciclo de la culpa," le advirtió. "De otra manera tendré que golpearte hasta que entres en razón."  
  
Tsuzuki movió sus manos tratando de aplacar a su amigo. "¡No hay necesidad de eso, Watari! Es sólo..." su voz se perdió, mirando sus cobertores, "...no deberían tener que hacer eso."  
  
"Idiota."  
  
Tsuzuki levantó la vista, sorprendido, hacia Hisoka.  
  
"Idiota," repitió el joven shinigami. Tenía los brazos cruzados y sus ojos cuidadosamente mirando hacia la pared. "Queremos hacer esto. De ninguna manera vamos a perderte de nuevo."  
  
"Y no comiences a culparte," dijo Watari. "No es tu culpa. La persona culpable es un doctor enfermo que merece que le disparen. Eso o que le soltemos a Tatsumi." Rió. "No pienso que nadie dure mucho en contra de eso."  
  
Tsuzuki sonrió un poco.  
  
"¿Estarás bien después de mañana?" preguntó suavemente Hisoka.  
  
El shinigami de ojos amatistas asintió, aún sonriendo pero sin mirarlos. Watari rechinó los dientes, viendo fácilmente a través de la sonrisa pero sin deseos de descubrir a su amigo. Maldita sea, Tatsumi, Tsuzuki nos necesita a todos en este momento y tú, ¿qué estas haciendo, ajustando los gastos de nuevo? Demonios.  
  
Hisoka se levantó, recogiendo las cosas de la fiesta y poniéndolas en una caja. "Se está volviendo tarde y aún tenemos que trabajar mañana." Le entregó la caja a Watari y luego se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de nuevo. Tsuzuki los miró aprensivamente. "Trata de dormir. No te preocupes, todavía estamos aquí."  
  
"...Sí."  
  
Intentó dormir, en realidad lo intentó. Pero antes de que muchas horas hubiesen pasado, Tsuzuki se estaba retorciendo y dando vueltas y Hisoka tuvo que moverlo hasta despertarlo. Tsuzuki se abrazó de él por casi todo el resto de la noche con ojos grandes y asustados, preguntándose si algún día sería capaz de dormir tranquilamente de nuevo. 


	4. Parte Cuatro

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei pertenece a Yoko Matsushita. La historia original pertenece al AU 'One Thirteen' de Leareth. Yo sólo la leí, la disfruté y la traduje. Traductor: ^-^ ¡¡Mi capítulo favorito de la historia!! He llegado a la conclusión de que Tatsumi me gusta por que me puedo identificar con él. Gracias a mis betas y a Leareth... y al Amazon.com, donde compré el anime... dos veces... ajem... después de bajar el fansub... (qué enfermedad...). ¡Sombras, a mí!  
  
Parte Cuatro  
  
Tsuzuki observó la puerta. Estaba hecha de oscura madera que se tragaba su reflejo en el barniz. Había un elegante picaporte puesto en ella con una muy obvia cerradura, que no daba ninguna indicación de si la persona que vivía en el apartamento estaba o no en casa. Definitivamente imponente y no sencilla de acercarse.  
  
La mirada de Tsuzuki se volvió pesada. Luego tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y tocó secamente en la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Tsuzuki arrugó la frente y tocó de nuevo. De todas maneras nadie respondió.  
  
"Uh... ¿Tatsumi?"  
  
La puerta y el apartamento tras ella no dieron ninguna contestación. Tsuzuki giró sus ojos.  
  
"Tatsumi, sé que estás ahí. Eres la única persona que conozco que nunca sale a cenar."  
  
De nuevo, ninguna respuesta. La expresión determinada en el rostro de Tsuzuki desapareció al tomar control la duda. Quizás Tatsumi no estaba en casa. Dio la vuelta, decepcionado, para irse.  
  
"¿Sí?"  
  
Tsuzuki se detuvo a medio círculo y dio la vuelta. La puerta del apartamento seguía ahí, pero ahora tenía una voz. "¿Tatsumi?" El shinigami intentó con el picaporte, que se negó a moverse. "Hey, Tatsumi, soy yo, Tsuzuki. ¿Puedo entrar?"  
  
Hubo una leve pausa de la puerta, y luego un muy seco, "No."  
  
Tsuzuki hizo un gesto de tristeza. "Ay, vamos. ¿Por favor?"  
  
"No."  
  
"¿Por favorcito?"  
  
"No."  
  
Tsuzuki abandonó los intentos lindos y miró enojado la puerta otra vez. "Mira, acabo de salir del hospital, lo menos que podrías hacer es dejarme decirte hola."  
  
"Bien. Hola. Adiós."  
  
Los ojos de Tsuzuki se oscurecieron. "Quiero decírtelo a ti, no a tu puerta."  
  
"Estoy ocupado."  
  
"¿Haciendo qué? ¿Contando monedas?" Tsuzuki suspiró exasperado. "Abre la puerta y déjame entrar o haré que Byakko la abra."  
  
"Haga eso y estará trabajando para pagar la reparación por las siguientes dos centurias."  
  
La amenaza hizo que Tsuzuki se encogiera un poco pero rápidamente se enderezó de nuevo. "Mira, Tatsumi, has estado asustando a todo el mundo más que de costumbre la última semana. Sólo quiero ver si estás bien, ¿de acuerdo?"  
  
"Estoy perfectamente bien," contestó la puerta.  
  
"No, no lo estás. Déjame entrar."  
  
"No." La palabra fue cortante, como la cola de un látigo. Luego hubo una pausa, como si el hablante tratase de contenerse. "Váyase, Tsuzuki-san."  
  
El rostro de Tsuzuki fue fulminado por la sorpresa. Luego miro duramente a la puerta. Luego comenzó a sollozar. Ninguna respuesta. Tsuzuki sollozó otra vez, más fuerte y más lastimeramente. Parpadeó con enormes ojos tristes, posiblemente un desperdicio dado que no había manera de que Tatsumi pudiese verlo a través de la puerta pero valía la pena intentarlo de todos modos, e hizo temblar su voz. Fue más sencillo de lo que esperaba.  
  
"T-Tatsumi... hace frío aquí afuera y... y..." -insertó más sollozos lastimeros para asegurarse- "... y mi apartamento está oscuro y me da miedo y tengo hambre y estás siendo malvado y voy a llorar y-".  
  
Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió. Tatsumi estaba parado en la entrada. Si había planeado decir algo, lo perdió cuando sus ojos detectaron el rostro perfectamente serio y normal de Tsuzuki.  
  
"Pensé que había dicho que estaba llorando," dijo Tatsumi finalmente.  
  
Tsuzuki lo miró sin encogerse. "Yo pensé que habías dicho que estabas ocupado."  
  
Silencio. Tatsumi no se movió. Tsuzuki suspiró pacientemente. "¿Puedo entrar?"  
  
Por un momento temió que Tatsumi le cerrase la puerta en la cara. Después de un minuto de pensarlo el secretario se movió silenciosamente a un lado para dejar pasar a Tsuzuki. Luego cerró la puerta. Mientras Tsuzuki se quitaba los zapatos y el abrigo, Tatsumi se alejó dejándolo en la entrada. Tsuzuki arrugó la frente, y luego lo siguió. "No estabas cenando o algo, ¿verdad?" preguntó, en parte incómodo por haber forzado su entrada, en parte para llenar el desagradable silencio que parecía llenar el apartamento.  
  
"No. Ya había terminado." Esto llegó desde el siguiente cuarto. Tsuzuki entró ahí. Estaba oscuro, salvo por la luz que venía de la cocina. Después del brillo relativo del pasillo, Tsuzuki tuvo que hacer una pausa para que sus ojos se ajustaran. La alta figura de Tatsumi se dibujaba contra la amplia ventana. Estaba viendo hacia fuera. Algo en esa postura hizo a Tsuzuki detenerse, incómodo.  
  
"Oh. Uh..." Se detuvo, y luego preguntó torpemente. "¿Así que no te estoy molestando?"  
  
"No."  
  
Tan distante. Esto no era para nada normal en Tatsumi. Incluso cuando Tatsumi era frío -y lo había sido, muchas veces- nunca ignoraba a Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki lo intentó de nuevo. "Watari dice que has estado muy ocupado," dijo, tratando de mantener su voz casual. "Quiero decir, supongo que has estado muy ocupado, porque casi no te he visto últimamente, y sé que te gusta mantenerte ocupado y luego conmigo uh, quemando el lugar aquella vez probablemente no haya ayudado al presupuesto del departamento en nada y..." Las palabras se tropezaban unas sobre otras para salir y llenar el silencio, y Tsuzuki se detuvo. "Estoy diciendo incoherencias, ¿no es cierto?"  
  
"Si, así es."  
  
Tsuzuki cruzó los brazos y lo miró enojado. "Bueno, podría ayudar que hicieras alguna conversación en lugar de hablar con monosílabos."  
  
La figura en la ventana suspiró. "Tsuzuki-san, no estoy de humor para esto. Váyase a casa."  
  
"Después de todo el trabajo que me costó hacer que abrieras la puerta, no lo creo." Repentinamente harto de las sombras, Tsuzuki prendió una lámpara de piso. Tatsumi se encogió. "De todas maneras, ¿Qué estás haciendo en casa en la oscuridad?" preguntó Tsuzuki, acercándose un paso más. "Es muy temprano para irse a dormir."  
  
Tatsumi continuó mirando por la ventana. "Pensé que era apropiado."  
  
"¿Apropiado?" Tsuzuki arrugó la frente, confuso. "¿Para qué?"  
  
El alto shinigami se encogió en hombros. "Para mí."  
  
Tsuzuki parpadeó, sin saber qué responder. "Uh, Tatsumi..." dijo dudando, "¿estás bien?"  
  
Tatsumi viró levemente para mirar por encima de su hombro. "¿Está preocupado por mí, Tsuzuki-san?"  
  
"Bueno, sí." Tsuzuki se apoyó en un pie y luego en el otro, incómodo. "No has sido exactamente tú mismo últimamente." Miró fijamente la espalda de Tatsumi. "Y no me fuiste a visitar mientras estuve en el hospital tampoco."  
  
"Estaba ocupado."  
  
"No estabas ocupado." La voz de Tsuzuki estaba llena de amargura. "Le pregunté a Kacho. Me dijo que no había manera de que hubiese tanto trabajo que tuvieras que estar ocupado veinticuatro horas al día. Y sé que siempre tomas paseos afuera, en la arboleda de sakura. No intentes decirme que estabas demasiado ocupado para verme, porque sé que no lo estabas. No por más de una semana." Su voz se estaba elevando; Tsuzuki se forzó a calmarse. "¿Por qué, Tatsumi?" preguntó suavemente. "¿Por qué no querías verme?"  
  
Silencio. Tsuzuki miró fijamente al otro shinigami, deseando que se diera la vuelta. Maldita sea, Tatsumi, ¿por qué no me miras?.  
  
Tatsumi no se movió. Repentinamente se dio la vuelta y dijo, "¿Sabe que nunca lo lastimaría, verdad, Tsuzuki-san?"  
  
Tsuzuki parpadeó. Abrió su boca para decir algo sobre que nunca obtenía bonos saláriales, pero se dio cuenta que ese no era el momento para bromear. "Sí, lo sé." Sonrió repentinamente. "Confío en ti."  
  
Viendo su sonrisa, Tatsumi miró hacia otro lado. "No estoy seguro de confiar en mí mismo..." dijo suavemente.  
  
"¿...Tatsumi?" Preocupado, Tsuzuki comenzó a acercarse a él -  
  
"¡No se acerque!"  
  
Sorprendido por el tono cortante en la voz de Tatsumi, Tsuzuki obedeció. El otro shinigami lo miró fijamente por un momento con una expresión que no pudo nombrar, pero que lo asustó un poco. Viendo el miedo invadir el rostro de Tsuzuki, Tatsumi respiró profundamente. "No puede ayudarme, Tsuzuki-san. Por favor, sólo váyase."  
  
Tsuzuki lo miró intensamente. "Si querías que me fuera, entonces, ¿por qué me dejaste entrar?"  
  
"No debí haberlo hecho." Tatsumi suspiró y miró hacia fuera de la ventana de nuevo. "Sólo váyase, Tsuzuki-san," dijo quedamente. Su voz era forzada, casi suplicante. "No quiero lastimarlo."  
  
"Como si no lo hubieses hecho ya." Tsuzuki dio una pequeña carcajada. "Primero me evitas por una semana, luego te niegas a ayudar a Watari y Hisoka a cuidarme. No vienes a nuestra pequeña fiesta en el hospital y ahora me dices que me largue de aquí. ¿Cómo podrías lastimarme más?"  
  
Tatsumi no lo volteó a ver. "De la manera en que Muraki lo lastimó."  
  
Tsuzuki se congeló. Tal vez sintiendo esto, Tatsumi se dio la vuelta. Había una sonrisa amarga, casi burlándose de sí misma, en su rostro. "¿Lo ve? " dijo suavemente. "Es por eso que lo he evitado. Por lo que he evitado cualquier oportunidad de estar solo con usted. No quiero causarle dolor nunca, pero si me quedo con usted..." Se perdió, evitando los ojos de Tsuzuki otra vez. "...no sé qué pueda pasar."  
  
De alguna manera Tsuzuki pudo hacer que su lengua se moviera. "¿De verdad -?" Su boca estaba seca, así que lo intentó de nuevo, "¿de verdad me ves de esa manera?" susurró.  
  
Tatsumi no le miró. "Watari-san me dijo que aún tenía pesadillas," dijo distante. "Son sobre él, ¿no es cierto? Sueña sobre Muraki."  
  
Tsuzuki sólo pudo asentir como respuesta. Tatsumi cerró sus ojos y bajó la cabeza. "Fue doloroso, sabe, mantenerme alejado. No confiaba en mí como para verlo, incluso si lo deseaba, aunque lo estuviese haciendo infeliz." Después de un suspiro tembloroso, Tatsumi se forzó a continuar. "Pero me dije que así era mejor. Mejor que usted me odiara, a que yo lo fuese a lastimar." Miró a Tsuzuki entonces, su sonrisa triste y casi desesperanzada. "No quiero ser su pesadilla, Tsuzuki-san."  
  
Algo no estaba bien; Tsuzuki miró hacia sus manos, encontrándolas temblorosas al comenzar a arrastrase, a pesar de la luz, las sombras de las pesadillas que trataba de olvidar. Manos, manos blancas, tocando, jugando - por favor no, por favor no, suplicó en silencio. No lo escucharon, y no estaba Watari o Hisoka para despertarlo. El único presente que podía ayudarlo era el hombre parado tiesamente cerca de la ventana, y si se acercaba a abrazarlo entonces los sueños dejarían de ser sueños -  
  
Tsuzuki sacudió la cabeza. Miró a Tatsumi. La alta figura vestida en cálido café era la misma. Pensó en todos los momentos que habían tenido juntos. Almuerzos. Trabajo. Paseos en la arboleda de sakura. Que le gritara por destruir la biblioteca o ser amonestado por malos modales de mesa. Ser rescatado en numerosas ocasiones. Ser consolado. Simplemente tener alguien con quien hablar.  
  
No podía creer que Tatsumi lo fuese a lastimar jamás.  
  
Tatsumi suspiró, bajando la cabeza. "Debería... debería irse," dijo cansado. "Sólo déjeme solo, Tsuzuki-san -"  
  
"No."  
  
Sorprendido, Tatsumi se movió repentinamente para encararlo. Tsuzuki sonrió un poco. "No. No me voy a ir."  
  
Tatsumi le miró fijamente. "Tsuzuki-san -"  
  
"No me voy a ir," repitió Tsuzuki, más firme. Dio unos pasos hacia Tatsumi. "Y no puedes obligarme." Otro paso. Tatsumi se echó hacia atrás - si no hubiese sido por la seriedad de la situación, Tsuzuki la habría encontrado graciosa. "No voy a dejarte solo."  
  
Siguió caminado hacia el otro shinigami, lentamente, como si tratase de acercarse a un animal salvaje. Tatsumi continuó retirándose hasta que chocó con la ventana, lo que quería decir que no se podía alejar más. Luego miró a Tsuzuki acercarse a él sin hablar, aunque sus dedos apretaban el marco de la ventana tan firmemente que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Finalmente, cuando estaba apenas a un paso del otro hombre, Tsuzuki se detuvo y miró a Tatsumi, estudiándolo.  
  
Tatsumi le mantuvo la mirada, sus ojos imposibles de leer. Vaya ojos azules que tenía.  
  
"Te conozco, Tatsumi," dijo Tsuzuki suavemente. "No me harías daño. Nunca me harías nada que no quisiera que hicieras." Antes de que el otro hombre pudiese decir algo, Tsuzuki se adelantó y tomó su mano. La levantó y presionó la palma contra su mejilla, sonriendo cuando los ojos de Tatsumi se abrieron aún más. "Confío en ti."  
  
Tatsumi lo observó casi con miedo. "Tsuzuki-san -" comenzó, tratando de jalar su mano de regreso. Aún agarrado de su muñeca, Tsuzuki se dejó llevar por el movimiento hacia delante, haciendo desaparecer el espacio que había entre ellos en un segundo, y se agazapó contra el otro hombre, su mejilla contra el pecho de Tatsumi.  
  
Tatsumi se congeló.  
  
"¿Ves?" Murmuró Tsuzuki. "Confío en ti." Se sentía agradable estar así de cerca, pero Tatsumi estaba tan tenso... Tsuzuki tomó un puñado de tela de la chaqueta café en una súplica silenciosa de no ser alejado. "Tengo fe en ti, Tatsumi, y no me gusta verte así. Me pone triste."  
  
No hubo respuesta. Tsuzuki podía haber estado tocando una estatua. Cerró sus ojos; no estaba llorando -no todavía, al menos. "¿Y podrías por favor dejar de fingir que no te importo? Sé perfectamente bien que te importo así que no puedes negarlo. Por favor, Tatsumi."  
  
Silencio. Tsuzuki esperó, apenas atreviéndose a respirar mientras escuchaba el latido del corazón bajo su oído.  
  
Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una vida de ansiedad, Tsuzuki sintió un par de dudosos brazos subir a abrazarle. Suspiró, un suspiro tembloroso que era tanto de alivio como de alegría, y sintió parte de la tensión desaparecer. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió seguro y cómodo; se acurrucó más cerca, maravillándose de su propio atrevimiento, y sintió que Tatsumi estrechaba el abrazo.  
  
Era agradable.  
  
Los brazos alrededor de él cambiaron de posición, una mano subió a descansar sobre su cuello. Tsuzuki cerró sus ojos de nuevo, ausentemente tocando la solapa del saco de Tatsumi y admirando su perfección. Sintió que Tatsumi se movía un poco, y una exhalación removió su cabello como si le estuviesen preguntando algo. Curioso, Tsuzuki levantó su rostro para mirar a su amigo -  
  
- sintió los labios de Tatsumi rozar los suyos -  
  
- y se congeló sorprendido.  
  
Abruptamente, Tatsumi se alejó. "Lo lamento." Antes de que Tsuzuki supiera que estaba pasando, Tatsumi lo soltó y se hizo a un lado, evitando su mirada. Tsuzuki lo miró fijamente con ojos enormes, y llevó dedos temblorosos hacia sus labios. "Lo lamento," susurró Tatsumi roncamente. "Eso fue... imperdonable de mi parte." Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, tratando visiblemente de calmarse, antes de decir, "No debería estar aquí, Tsuzuki-san, váyase a casa y duerma un poco, váyase a casa-"  
  
"¡No!" De alguna manera Tsuzuki se las arregló para volver a moverse, esta vez, sin embargo, estaba casi desesperado. "No. Por favor, Tatsumi, no hagas que me vaya, no quiero estar solo por la noche, no todavía, no mientras las pesadillas sigan acercándose en la oscuridad y persiguiéndome mientras duermo." De nuevo no hablaba coherentemente, pero no le importó y no se detuvo. "Watari y Hisoka han hecho mucho por mí y no quiero pedirles más, pero aún así ellos no son tú, Tatsumi, por favor, no puedes hacer que me vaya, y no quiero que te quedes solo haciéndote daño sin poder confiar en ti mismo y-" En algún momento de la tirada Tatsumi se había dado la vuelta para enfrentarlo de nuevo y Tsuzuki se detuvo.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san," dijo Tatsumi lentamente, "lo que está preguntando es si se puede quedar aquí esta noche."  
  
Tsuzuki hizo lo que pudo para mirar a Tatsumi sin encogerse o llorar. Tatsumi odiaba verlo llorar.  
  
"¿De verdad confía tanto en mí?" preguntó Tatsumi quedamente.  
  
Tsuzuki asintió. Por un largo momento Tatsumi lo observó fijamente con sus profundos ojos azules, buscando tal vez algún argumento o protesta.  
  
No los encontró.  
  
Tsuzuki parpadeó cuando Tatsumi entró en otro cuarto abruptamente, prendiendo una luz y saliendo unos minutos después con una almohada y una manta.  
  
"¿T-Tatsumi?"  
  
Tatsumi puso la manta y la almohada en el sofá. "Tome la cama. Estaré aquí afuera si necesita algo."  
  
Tsuzuki lo miró, y sonrió agradecidamente.  
  
"Gracias."  
  
Tatsumi no sonrió de vuelta. 


	5. Parte Cinco

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei pertenece a Yoko Matsushita. La historia original pertenece al AU 'One Thirteen' de Leareth. Yo sólo la leí, la disfruté y la traduje. Traductor: ^o^ Tatsumi ^o^ ¡¡Yo también quiero un secretario usurero y capricornio...!! *sighn* Bueno, pero ¿quién no se ha estado en los zapatos de Tats? Saber que no debemos hacer algo, y de todos modos hacerlo. ¿Self- loathing, anyone? Gracias a Raquel, Leiser Engel (que al fin, después de 2 meses de tenerlos perdidos en su limbo personal, me entregó los betas) y a Leareth. ¡Sombras, a mí!  
  
Parte Cinco  
  
Tatsumi no podía dormir. Posiblemente tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que una camisa con los botones desabrochados y pantalones no eran ropa apropiada para dormir y con que era demasiado alto para acostarse cómodamente en el sofá, pero había aprendido a vivir con la incomodidad hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Miró fijamente el techo; las sombras se movían demasiado lento para su gusto. Si forzaba sus oídos, podía escuchar el sonido de una respiración lejana en su cuarto. Se ordenó severamente no hacerlo.  
  
Había sido una tarde difícil, muy difícil. No había esperado que Tsuzuki lo visitara a la mitad de su pequeña jornada de dudas a sí mismo - no debía haberlo dejado entrar, pero por otro lado, no debía hacer que Tsuzuki se entristeciera tampoco. Tampoco debía haberlo dejado quedarse, pero por otro lado, no debía ser un mal huésped.  
  
Tatsumi tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, y luego la dejó ir. Había muchas cosas que no debía haber hecho hoy. No debía haberse dejado llevar en la conversación con Tsuzuki. No debía haber dejado que Tsuzuki se le acercara. No debía haber dejado que Tsuzuki lo tocara, no debía haber puesto sus brazos alrededor de él, no debía haber volteado su rostro al cabello de Tsuzuki para sentir qué suave era y en lugar de eso terminar probando sus labios. Y de verdad, de verdad, no debía haber dejado que Tsuzuki se quedara esa noche. Tatsumi lo había hecho todo de todas maneras.  
  
"Usted también lo desea, ¿no es cierto?"  
  
Tatsumi cerró sus ojos como si pudiese apagar el recuerdo. Maldito Muraki. Maldito en el infierno por haberle hecho esto. Todo había sido tan claro hasta que Muraki había plantado cosas en su cabeza, cosas que durante la semana habían florecido y se había extendido como hierba mala en el ordenado jardín de su pensamiento.  
  
Ah, pero, ¿había sido plantadas ahí, o despertadas?  
  
"Simplemente estoy mencionando lo que aún no  
reconoce o aún no se da cuenta."  
  
Tal vez siempre había tenido algún motivo ulterior detrás de todos esos pequeños toques que nunca podía resistir. Limpiar el rostro de Tsuzuki con sus propios dedos, por ejemplo - no había ninguna verdadera necesidad, en realidad. No tenía que hacerlo. Todo lo que requería era ordenar a Tsuzuki que buscara una servilleta. Y aún así insistía en hacerlo él mismo. Después de todo, Tsuzuki tenía una cara tan bonita...  
  
Un silbido de fastidio; Tatsumi se dio la vuelta mirando el respaldo del sillón. Y si Tsuzuki era atractivo, ¿qué? Lo había conocido por más de medio siglo y eso nunca lo había molestado antes. Era algo que había llegado a dar por seguro, otra característica que constituía a Tsuzuki Asato, como su debilidad por los dulces y su necesidad de complacer. Ahora era tan llamativa como una rosa entre margaritas. Con eso en mente, Tatsumi supuso que podía comprender por qué Muraki había hecho lo que había hecho.  
  
"Somos más parecidos de lo que le gustaría admitir, ¿lo sabe?"  
  
Tatsumi tuvo un escalofrío. Si podía comprender, entonces podía hacer lo mismo. De la manera en que veía ahora a Tsuzuki, era enteramente posible.  
  
Y aún así...  
  
Tatsumi observó la tapicería sin verla. Y aún así, sabiendo todo esto, lo que Tatsumi pensaba de él, Tsuzuki aún confiaba en él totalmente. Tatsumi no estaba seguro por qué. ¿Estaba siendo Tsuzuki tontamente inocente o en verdad sabía algo que Tatsumi no? Saber la respuesta en realidad le ayudaría a dormir más tranquilo. Jaló las cobijas y se envolvió con ellas, encontró un lugar menos incómodo en el sofá -  
  
Algo estaba mal.  
  
Tatsumi se sentó. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de qué era lo que le había perturbado. Quizás no era tan sensitivo como Hisoka, pero su habilidad reikan era más que suficiente para sentir el miedo y dolor pulsando desde su cuarto.  
  
Tsuzuki estaba teniendo otra pesadilla.  
  
Silenciosamente, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Tatsumi se levantó del sofá y entró al dormitorio. Prendió la lámpara de mesa de la cama y contuvo el aliento. Viéndose muy pequeño en el gran colchón, Tsuzuki estaba acurrucado en una maraña de cobijas, su rostro escondido en una almohada. Incluso mientras Tatsumi lo miraba, sollozaba de dolor o miedo a medias comprendido al tratar de esconderse del espectro que sus pesadillas habían conjurado, un contraste descorazonador con el determinado joven que había luchado para entrar a la casa de Tatsumi.  
  
"¿Tsuzuki-san?" Olvidando toda duda anterior, Tatsumi se acercó para moverlo. "¡Tsuzuki-san! ¡Despierte!"  
  
Tomó el hombro del joven; al tocarlo, Tsuzuki se impulso para alejarse y reaccionó salvajemente, acertando un rápido golpe en la mejilla de Tatsumi. Tatsumi ignoró el dolor mientras Tsuzuki se alejaba de él inconscientemente hacia el borde de la cama. Si se retiraba más se caería. Rápidamente, antes de que el aterrorizado shinigami pudiese reaccionar, Tatsumi agarró su muñeca y lo jaló de regreso hacia sus brazos en la cama. Lo contuvo firmemente mientras Tsuzuki sollozaba y luchaba contra él como un ave salvaje que no podía liberarse. ¿Pensaba que Tatsumi era alguien más? ¿Alguien que trataba de lastimarlo?  
  
"Shh, está bien, está bien," murmuró Tatsumi, abrazándolo estrechamente. Tsuzuki estaba muy tenso; Tatsumi casi temía que se fuese a romper al tocarlo. "Está bien..."  
  
Una mano agarró el frente de su camisa desesperadamente y se negó a soltarlo.  
  
"...soy sólo yo, Tsuzuki-san. Despierte."  
  
Los ojos de Tsuzuki se abrieron. Eran encantadores, húmedos y salvajes. Alejándose, miró temeroso a Tatsumi. Entonces le reconoció y con un pequeño sollozo, Tsuzuki lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su amigo y lloró de alivió. Cuidadosamente, Tatsumi se recargó contra la cabecera, acunando a Tsuzuki contra sí, murmurando reconfortante y sintiendo las lágrimas empapar su camisa.  
  
"...está bien, todo va a estar bien ahora..."  
  
Lentamente, el llanto disminuyó. Tatsumi dejó que sus palabras se detuvieran y cayó en silencio, simplemente abrazando al hombre más joven mientras esperaba que se cansara de llorar. Qué frágil era Tsuzuki, pensó distantemente, a pesar de ser el más poderoso de ellos. Extraño, también, como sus pensamientos perturbadores se disolvían como la niebla. La atracción seguía ahí, claro, teniendo a Tsuzuki presionado contra él tan cerca, pero era irrelevante en vista de la necesidad inmediata: consuelo. Era simplemente esta persona que confiaba en él, que lo necesitaba, y por ahora eso era suficiente.  
  
Y por lo que el mañana trajera entre ellos, bien, esperaría a ver.  
  
Finalmente, Tsuzuki se calmó. Estaba acostado con su cabeza bajo el mentón de Tatsumi en confianza absoluta mientras el otro hombre acariciaba su oscuro cabello.  
  
"¿Mejor?" preguntó Tatsumi quedamente. Tsuzuki asintió contra él, exhausto, y Tatsumi rió suavemente. "Cachorrito tonto. Sabe que no debería preocuparme de esa manera."  
  
Sintió a Tsuzuki sonreír un poco. "Lamento haberte despertado," dijo suavemente.  
  
"No hay necesidad de lamentar nada." Tatsumi mantuvo su voz amable.  
  
"Pero estás cansado."  
  
"No estaba dormido."  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"Mi sofá es demasiado pequeño."  
  
"...lo lamento."  
  
"¿Qué fue lo que dije sobre lamentarse?"  
  
"L-lo lamen-"  
  
Una risa casi entretenida. "Sólo duérmase, Tsuzuki-san."  
  
La mano agarrada de la camisa de Tatsumi apretó con más fuerza. "¿Te quedarías?"  
  
Tatsumi abrió la boca, la evasión instintiva en su boca, y luego se detuvo. Miró el oscuro cabello de Tsuzuki, todo lo que podía ver del shinigami desde ese ángulo. Tsuzuki estaba muy quieto, casi sin respirar. Como si ya conociera la respuesta de Tatsumi y se preparara para ella.  
  
"...Lo comprendo. Está bien, en serio."  
  
Mentiroso.  
  
Tatsumi cerró los ojos contra el recuerdo, estrechando el abrazo. Era agradable.  
  
"Sí."  
  
Una sonrisa. Tsuzuki se relajó y se acurrucó más cerca, ya cayendo en un sueño pacífico. Tatsumi escuchó mientras el latido cercano al suyo se normalizaba, aún acariciando el cabello de Tsuzuki. Se preguntó de qué había estado tan asustado.  
  
De nada.  
  
Tatsumi se sonrió a medias. Entonces ordenó a las sombras apagar la luz. Era tarde, y se estaba quedando dormido. Además, tenía que hacerle de desayunar a Tsuzuki en la mañana.  
  
  
  
~finis~ 


End file.
